I love you
by AryaEragonPrincessShadeslayer
Summary: They kissed once. They promised never to leave each other. But they were forced apart. He has to save her. Zutara! Also Taang and Ty Lokka. Just BARELY Sukka, but you'll see what I mean.
1. Prologue

Toph jumped up and down yelling, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

Aang glared. Then he reached over and promptly smacked Toph across the face.

Sokka gaped. His angel pleaded "It makes her happy, Sokka!" His devil chided "The enemy? She should know better."

Katara kept her arms firmly around his neck.

Zuko kept his arms firmly around her waist.

They would never leave each other.


	2. The Note

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. Sorry, wish I did!**

**A/N: I just realized that this chapter makes barely any sense- it's like starting in the middle of a story- unless you know the following: Katara was kidnapped a few days before the fall of Ozai, while they were at the beach house thingy, just after Aang left. She hasn't been seen in the 2 months since then, and Zuko is really down about it. He has sent countless search parties- but his efforts are fruitless. Where could she possibly be? Also, Suki, Mai and Hakoda died during the war. I really, really didn't want this to happen, but it's crucial to my story. Except maybe Mai. She's so gloomy! It makes me feel sad. I hate feeling sad! Ships: Zutara, Ty Lokka, Taang, and surprises!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Lord Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"I have a message for you." The scared little boy handed him the note and sprinted out of the room.

"Thank you!" He called after the boy. Then he rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I'm not gonna hurt anybody, what is with them?" He unfurled the scroll and scanned the letter. It was short and to the point, but Zuko still gasped out loud when he read it.

_To the Fire Lord,_

_Your girlfriend is alive, but you are going to have to sacrifice something for her. You have two weeks to reply with a trade. It better be good. Or I will pick._

_-The Captor_

"Katara." He murmured. His mind was instantly on a roll.

"Sokka!" he yelled. "Ty Lee! I need you!"

The couple popped their heads in. "What???" Ty Lee whined.

"I need you two for a very important mission. Katara's… _Captor_ has sent me a letter. Bring it to General Iroh and tell him I need him as well. We're all going on a little trip." Then he strode out the door.

Zuko made his way down to the turtleduck pond, where he knew he would find the next two people he needed.

"Aang! Toph! I need you two." Zuko called to the couple, who he knew would help.

"Yeah, Zuko?" Aang said.

While Toph went, "Why are you so overexcited? But… you're not happy. What's going on?"

"The person who kidnapped Katara contacted me. He wants something for her. He calls himself 'The Captor'"

"OK, calm down. Where is this person? Zuko, we don't know anything about this person. We need to get more information!"

"Aang, just let us send a reply and- and- and Momo can follow the hawk and lead us to them! Please, I need Katara back, Aang."

"But what will you say in the letter?"

"I'm going to offer the Lordship."

**A/N: Dun dun duun! The Lordship means Fire Lord, just in case you didn't know. Sorry, I not only love cliffhangers, but I write really short chapters! Long chapters are hard to write! Oh, and my title is cheesy, I need a new one. Any suggestions? Oh, and please review! I really like constructive criticism, it makes a story better!**


	3. Annoyance

**A/N: Thanks for the review, **_**whiteoak-alina united**_**. I appreciate it. Seriously, though, I always review the stories I read, and I have 115 vistors and one review. Anyway, I'm still looking for that new title, I heartily dislike mine. Thanks! Oh, and I'm really pleased with this story, it's much easier to write than my old one. Huzzah! (I happen to be watching Curse of the Black Pearl). **

Toph grinned. "Desperate much, Zuko?"

Aang just gaped. "But… but…"

"No buts, Aang, and that's final." Zuko looked determined. He left the couple staring after him as he hurried to send the message.

"Zuko!" A whirl of pink came cartwheeling towards him. "Iroh is just getting ready, Sokka is grabbing something to eat, and I have nothing to do!"

"Go get me a messenger hawk, then, if you need something to do so badly." Zuko said exasperated, and Ty Lee grinned and flipped away. Ty Lee wouldn't leave him alone, seeing as Mai was dead and Azula had gone psycho. He hurried back to his room and picked up a pen and paper. He quickly scribbled his planned note.

_Dear Captor,_

_I hope Katara is well. Send her my love, if you're capable of doing such a thing. My trade for Katara is the Lordship. When I get Katara, you get to be Fire Lord. Or Fire Lady, whatever you are. And it doesn't matter if you're Fire Nation or not._

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Somebody knocked. "I got your stupid messenger hawk! Now what do I do?" Ty Lee wrenched open the door. The messenger hawk flew to Zuko and turned his back on him, revealing the tube the message was to be placed in. Zuko inserted the note.

"How about you go annoy Sokka? He'll be much more attentive than _me_."

"Can I visit Azula, pleeeeeeease!" Ty Lee begged. Zuko hadn't let her see Azula because, well, Azula deserved to be left alone with nobody to boss around.

"No!" Zuko ordered. "Ty Lee, you will see her when she has calmed down, meaning probably never." Ty Lee pouted.

"No fair, you get to spend time with your friends, don't you? Well, they're my friends now, too, I suppose. And Zuko, you're not expecting me to go with you, right? I have to go back to Kyoshi Island to continue my training."

"Don't worry, we'll drop you off."

"And Sokka?"

"No, Sokka is staying with us."

"Oh, man! You take my best friend, and you take my boyfriend, no fair!!!!"

"Isn't Sokka mourning over Suki so he won't date you?" Zuko knew that Ty Lee only liked it if they were referred to as a couple, and Zuko saw them as one, but he wasn't sure if Sokka was up for a new relationship yet.

"Details, details, details."

"Ty Lee, he's lost two girlfriends to this war, it's not fair to force yourself on him." Ty Lee just stuck out her tongue.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my time with Sokka!"

"You do that!" Zuko slipped his message inside of the messenger hawk's carrier and sent him off. Then he collapsed on his bed, and soon was asleep. Only when Aang peeked in did he move from his position, rolling over and mumbling "Katara…"

**A/N: And another short chapter! Sorry about that, I'm a little too excited to keep typing. I just bought my own iPod Touch and have been reading on it since I woke up, but I can only type on the computer. Oh well, I update pretty fast, if you ask me. I just wrote this in one sitting because my little brother wouldn't leave me alone until he got a turn on my iPod. R&R, por favor! Preferably with a name suggestion! Lol. Bya! **


	4. Momo the Super Lemur

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! But I'll just shut up now and thank you properly when this chapter is over. I've decided that I'm going to post everybody who reviews me at the bottom of my chapters! Onward!**

Zuko woke up with the sun again that morning. He dressed in good training gear and headed out to practice. It felt good to get back to training every morning. However, after about a half hour of training he was interrupted.

"Zuko! Momo's back! He knows where she is- we have to follow him!" Aang yelled. "Quick! The faster we go the less chance Momo will forget a little detail!"

Zuko raced upstairs and threw all of his needed things into a trunk. Then he ran downstairs and shouted to his advisors that he would be gone, and that they knew what to do. He sent servants to fetch Iroh and ran to Appa, who was already at the front courtyard. He threw his pack up to Aang, who was packing up and started to climb up onto Appa. "Aang! I forgot something! I'll be right back!" He raced back to his room and flung open his desk drawer. A small box lay in the very back and he grabbed it, racing back to the courtyard.

"What's that?" Sokka asked, staring at the box.

"You're going to be the first to find out, be patient."

"Ok…"

"So! I've decided that I want to stay with Sokka and come with you guys to rescue Katara!"

"…"

"C'mon! Be happy!"

"Is that a good or bad thing, bringing Pinkie?"

"Ask Zuko!"

"Why me?"

"I don't know!"

"You guyyyyyys! Great nickname, by the way, Toph."

"Thanks, Pinkie."

"I think it's a good thing, Ty Lee."Sokka said.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"I'm… not going to comment."Sokka said as Ty Lee threw her arms around him.**(A/N- Don't worry, fellow Ty Lokka fans, there will be plenty of Ty Lokka later!)**

"Ty Lee, it's just that a bigger group might be potentially problematic. We all love your sparkly personality." Iroh commented, trying to cheer the little girl up.

"You're all awesome! Sokka's the best boyfriend, Aang's the best Avatar, Toph's the best Blind Bandit, Iroh's the best uncle, and Zuko's… the best angsty guy!"

"Gee, Ty Lee, I'm flattered." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Fine! You're the best Fire Lord!"

"Much better."

"You're still a pretty awesome angsty guy, Hothead."

"TOPH!"

"Toph, it's probably not a good idea to push Zuko's buttons for now."

"Uncle, stop with the stupid wisdom!"

"Like I said. Don't push his buttons, as this is the result."

"Uncle, SHUT UP!"

"Hey, leave Uncle alone."

"I still don't get why you haven't given Iroh a nickname. I know Dragon of the West and all, but it's so long and-"

"Shut up, Twinkletoes. Uncle is another awesome name, so cut it out. You will always be Twinkletoes!" All of a sudden, Momo landed on Aang's shoulder and started chattering.

"You guys, Appa's slower than a messenger hawk and Momo, so we should stop soon. The sun's lowering, and it'll be about a three day travel to the camp."

"Great, Twinkletoes! Let's stop NOW."

"Ok." Appa pulled into a descent. They landed firmly ground and they all hurried to set up camp.

"Sokka, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, um, sure Zuko."

"This way."

**A/N: I luuuuv cliffys! Muahahahaha! Only way to figure out what they talk about is to either A) read between the lines of my story(hint hint) OR wait for the next chapter, which will not be posted until 2009- muahahahaha! Seriously, though, that's only, like, 8 ½ hours from now, not even. Ok, bye! And, yes, this chapter is pretty short. Ugh, I can't write long chapters! For the Zutara, Ty Lokka, and Taang fans, the fluff will have to wait, but don't worry, it will come! I luuv fluff almost as much as cliffys. But cliffys still rock!**

**Thank you to…**

**whiteoak-alina united**

**nephertiti**

**Arwen94**

**Princess Pika**

**Again, thank you sooo much!**

**R&R, like the awesome people above!**


	5. Nagging

**A/N: Happy New Year everybody! I said I was going to update next year, did I not? Onward and Upward!**

* * *

**Previously**

"_**Sokka, can I talk to you?"**_

"_**Yeah, um, sure Zuko."**_

"_**This way." **_

* * *

"Sokka, you know about my relationship with Katara, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I was kinda wondering if you would uh… let me marry her. I mean, I know you're not my biggest fan, and there will be hardships with a Water Tribe Fire Lady and all, but, um, yeah."

"You do know that normally you would have to ask my dad, right?"

Yes, but I can't really afford a trip to the Spirit World right now."

"Zuko, do you love Katara?"

"Yes, I love her."

"Then I'm OK with it, but if she says no, then no is the answer, you understand?"

"Of course."

"Alright, you can marry her, but I'm not going to like it!"

"I kinda figured…"

"I guess that's that then."

"C'mon, we better get back to camp."

"Wait, about that box thingy?"

"Oh, uh, that's the necklace I made for her, you know, the Water Tribe tradition." He stuttered.

"Lemme see it!"

"It's…not very good."

"Just let me see the damn thing, Zuko. I can help you if it's really that bad. Is it finished?"

"Almost. Ok, fine, but you have to promise not to tell anybody anything about this, the proposal or the necklace!"Zuko said sternly. "Here, look at it, but I'm going back to camp so I won't hear you're laughter." He handed Sokka the box and disappeared.

"I promise… not to tell anyone _today_." Sokka smirked, knowing Zuko was already too far away. Then he opened the box.

* * *

"Zuko, hey, buddy ol' pal." Aang came up to Zuko grinning like a maniac.

"Oh no, not good." Zuko mumbled.

"So, Hothead, what were you talking to Snoozles about?"

"Nothing…"  
"Hothead, you're heartbeat just went up a few decibels."

"Decibels?"

"It's really loud!"

"So?"

"And really fast!"

"So?"

"So you're hiding something from the rest of us."

"Toph, stop listening to my heart!"

"It's kinda hard to block out!"

"Argh!"Zuko stormed away, deeper into the forest. He walked aimlessly for a little while, just came to a rest next to a beautiful lake, which was shimmering and sparkling. He took one look at the water and closed his eyes, thinking about Katara. A sudden noise behind him made him turn around.

* * *

"Iroh, what's with Hothead?"Toph asked.

"He is going through a difficult time, Toph."

"Do you know what he was talking to Sokka about?"

"Yes, but you must go through the experience of figuring it out yourself before you truly understand the meaning of not only his visit, but his purpose."

"…"

"Do what you think you should."

"Ok, Iroh. I think I'll just coax it out of him. And I suggest stop going all 'old wise man' on us. It doesn't suit you unless it's every once in a while. You've been a little odd lately."

"Sometimes the odds bring out the evens."

"Precisely."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, what was behind Zuko? Muahahaha! I'm thinking of ending almost every chapter with some kind of cliffhanger. What do you think? **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! And yes I repost all of the names of ALL my reviewers!**

**whiteoak-alina united**

**nephertiri**

**Arwen94**

**Princess Pika**

**Blind and Painted Avatards**

**Thank you again!**


	6. vihuhhsihtuh

**A/N: Hey everybody! Kudos to anybody who makes perfect sense of the following scene! Tell me if you do, and I'll be happy, because I'm majorly worried people won't understand. Also, if you need a translation, that's Ok, too. Also, kudos to the one who figures who the secret person is before it gets to the part where it is obvious. And without further ado, Chapitre Cinq! **

Zuko spun on his heel, his eyes raking the trees behind him. The rustling came again. "Who's there?" ,

Now he was getting irritated, not to mention a little bit frightened. "Show yourself!"

"…dowwwww…nnnnnt…nnnnn…awwwwt…saaaayy…fuhhh…"

"What?"

"…heeeeeeruh…tuh…oooooo…giiiiiiii…vuh…warrrrr…nuh…inn…guh…"

"Warning? What warning?"

"yowuh…ruh…effff…orrrrrr…tuh…sss…rrrrr…nawww…tuh…fruuuu…tuh…lisss…"

"Well, duh, I know she's there!"

"…dooo…naww…tuh…beeee…dissss…coruh…igh…duuh…"

"I won't be, but who are you?"

"…sawww…kuh…tellllluh…moo…nuh…hee…wihh…luh…unn…deruh…stuh…nnn…duh…"

"Ok?"

"…say…vuh…hih…ruh…fow…ruh…mee…yuh.."

"Zuko!" an urgent voice yelled.

"I have to go."

"…buh…eeyah…say…fuh…"

"ZUKO!"

"Coming!" Zuko raced back to camp.

"S'about time, Hothead."

"Couldn't you have just done earthbending feet-look-for-Zuko thing?" he fumed.

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"UGH!"

"Nephew, you are obviously very worked up. What happened?" Zuko ignored him.

"Sokka, do you know somebody named moon?"

"No, but I do know the moon goddess!"

"That works."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm going to bed, it's getting dark."

"But Hothead, aren't the stars beautiful?"

"Yes, Toph, but… Toph!"

The next morning, Zuko walked out of his tent to find Aang packing up Appa. "We want to head out as early as possible, right, Zuko?"

"Yes."

"Can you wake everybody up for me?"

"OK."

"Thanks, Zuko."

"Mm-hm."

"Oh, and good luck!"

Zuko didn't hear him. He started with Ty Lee, knowing that she would wake up Sokka for him, and that was two birds with one stone-literally. All it took to wake up Ty Lee was throwing a stone at her.

"ZU-KO!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you throw a stone at me?"

"Yep."

"You could have hurt me!"

"Yep."

"I'm going to go wake up Sokka and see how he feels about this!"

"Mm-hm." But inside, he thought- easy! He proceeded to Iroh's tent, but he knew that the old man would be awake. "Uncle?"

"Yes, nephew?"

"Get dressed. Come out. Go talk to Aang." Zuko said bluntly.

"Aren't we in a bad mood!" Iroh said huffily. Zuko had already left to go wake up Toph. Behind him, Aang smiled. He was waiting for this.

**A/N: Took me a little while to do this one. I was busy. School is back on. Woo-hoo! Yeah, right. Anywho, I'm missing school all the rest of the week and Monday. I'm headed to Florida! Yay! Extra vacation! Minor drawback- it's for a funeral. Ugh. But I won't have much time to update; I'll do the best I can. R&R, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Nothing to do

**A/N: Took me a while to update, but I had writer's block. ******

"Toph!" Zuko pounded on the earth tent. "Wake up, rise and shine, hurry up about it!" Slowly, not silently, the earth walls came down on a glaring Toph. He was promptly punched in the face. Then, the walls went back up. For the next hour, Zuko tried to wake Toph up. " YOU KNOW WHAT, TOPH! THAT'S IT! WE'RE LEAVING YOU HERE! HAVE FUN SLEEPING!" The walls crashed down and Toph stepped out.

"I'm ready!"

"Aww, man!" Aang groaned. "It took me 3 hours to figure out how to wake her up! So unfair!"

"Too bad, Twinkletoes!" Toph grinned. "Hothead here got lucky. He actually meant it."

"Damn right I did." Zuko growled.

"Aw, now I'm going to have to call you shitface."

"Toph!"

"Iroh??"

"Language, please."

"English."

The group continued on, following Momo. "We should be there tomorrow, you guys!" Aang said. "Let's play a game! How about… I spy?"

"I'll play! I'll play!" Toph said. "I spy… NOTHING."

"Uh… the air?"

"Shut up, Aang. How about a different game?"

"I know! I know!" Ty Lee said. " We can play… Truth or Dare!"

"NO!"

"Please!!!!!!!!"

"We might as well.

"Nothing else to do."

**A/N: I know, it's short, but I won't keep writing until I get some inspiration.**


	8. Filler Chappie

**A/N: Alrighty then, it's been a while, I know but I just got some inspiration! Yay! Onward and Upward!**

"Zuko, truth or dare!"

"Lemme think… neither."

"You HAVE to!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YESSSS!!!!"

"Ugh! Truth!"

"Are you gonna get married?"

"WHAT!"

"Are. You. Going. To. Ask. Katara. To. Marry. You."

"SOKKA!"

"What did I do!"

"SOKKA!"

"I didn't!"

"Answer the question!"

"Maybe."

"NO! Yes or No!"

"Yesno"

"ARGH!"

"Fine! Yes!"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

"…"

"I hate you, Sokka."

**A/N: Short, but necessary for the next chappie! Which will be coming as soon as I'm done writing it! By Sunday, I promise!**


	9. Hope

**A/N: I'm back from Harry Potter land! Lol! I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter, so I got stumped, but I'm going to keep moving this story. If any of you read WMM, I need ideas. Hopefully I'll be able to put that one off hiatus soon, because I started reading a lot of Zutara again. Anyway, if somebody could give me a few ideas again, that would be great. And- just wondering- how is it that WMM is getting as much as (if not more) story alerts and favorites than this one? Is that natural? Ok. Now I'm rambling, and you already probably moved on, except for those people who read the whole A/N like me. So I decided to write this chappie because I have this itch to type- it happens. I'll shut up now- Onward! And I'm sorry I missed my deadline! I was gonna post but I got a new computer and have been playing with it! Blame it, not me! That was a really pathetic excuse. Continuing!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter has a lot of Taang and Ty Lokka in it, so be happy! Fluff warning. Sadness warning. VERY VERY happy Ty Lee warning.**

"You're getting married, you're getting married, and I'm gonna be there, and be happy. You're getting married…" Ty Lee sang.

"Only if Katara says yes. And she probably hates me by now, what if she does? And what if she says no? Should I wait to ask her? I don't know what to do! I never proposed to somebody before!"

"Chill, Hothead. Get a grip! Katara will answer yes, so get over it." Toph said, bored with Zuko's panic attack. They were almost at the place where Katara was hidden, and she knew that Zuko was panicking. She could feel it. Unfortunately, she knew why Zuko was feeling this way, as she had the same problem herself. She and Aang were just friends (though everyone viewed them as a couple) and she was, quite honestly, falling. She didn't like falling- it meant she couldn't see. She was worried that Aang didn't like her- so she kept her feelings to herself.

"Toph! Did you hear me? We're landing soon, so we can better think about our plan on how to get Katara back." Zuko said, in full Fire Lord mode. "We don't really want to give the guy the Lordship, do we?"

"No." Toph mumbled, upset about being pulled out of her reverie. It meant she didn't have to think about flying. She even liked falling better than flying. Falling meant you knew which direction you were going- down. Flying? They could be going North, South, East, West, Down, Up, or every which way and the only thing Toph would be able to tell was that Appa was jolting.

"Alright Toph, we're going down." Apparently that was a way Toph could know where they were going.

"Aaaaaah!!" Toph yelled as the bison gave an almighty lurch and flew towards the ground. "I didn't know you meant literally!"

"It's ok, Toph, we're almost there." Aang said, knowing how frightened Toph really was- she didn't like to show how frightened she was- and comforting her. Unbeknownst to Aang, he was doing far more than calming her down.

"Sokka? Are you ok?" Ty Lee sat down next to the boy, who was gazing into the forest surrounding their little clearing. "It's good to know she's alive, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He replied quietly. "But I'm worried, still. What could have happened to her- I don't want to think about it."

"She'll be ok. This person- The Captor- it seems like they know Zuko. They know that if Katara is harmed in any way, shape, or form, the deal is off. If she is any different, if she talks differently, if she is withdrawn, if anything is even slightly changed, it all won't matter to him anymore. He will know if something is wrong." Ty Lee said in a soothing voice. "It will all be ok, Sokka, I promise." Ty Lee rested her head on Sokka's shoulder as Sokka gave her a one-armed hug.

"You know what, Ty Lee?" Sokka said after a little while.

"What?" she said sleepily.

"You make a pretty awesome girlfriend." Sokka replied. Ty Lee smiled, and she was afraid her heart might just burst with joy.

Zuko watched the other two couples and sighed. He was scared. Scared about Katara. He wanted her back- so they could be in their own little world again. He hoped she knew everything- everything that had happened. He hoped she knew the war had been won, and he hoped she knew he was coming for her. But most of all, he hoped she knew he loved her.

At that moment, in a dark, damp cell, a girl with brown hair and startlingly blue eyes closed her eyes and let the tears seep out, whispering, "He loves me."

**A/N: I can't believe I'm already on chapter 9! SQUEEEE! This is my favorite chappie. I'm very very pleased with the way it came out. Hope you all are too, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if you hate it! Say how I can make it better! Even if it's just one word! Just please review and don't leave me hanging! I probably won't update until I get 8 more reviews- so I have 20 in all. It's not that many!!!!**


	10. Saving Katara

**A/N: I know I said not until 20 reviews, but I changed my mind. I will be updating a lot more (hopefully). Unfortunately, at least for people who want my next chapters posted, not unfortunate for me, I am going to Florida and where I will be staying has no Internet. I'll have to spend a little while at the Starbucks down the street, so bear with me. Anyways. Here is Chapter 10!**

The little group of teenagers surveyed the camp before them. It was obviously a Fire nation camp. The group ruled out Azula and Ozai, because Azula was in the cell, with guards on both floors above and below her, and surrounding the building, but with none on her floor, only at the outside looking in. This precaution was necessary so that Azula couldn't plan anything with the guards. Ozai, who's bending powers were gone, was chained to the top of the Fire Nation Palace, in plain sight because obviously then the people would be able to know if he was still chained up. Also, he had a dome of fire around him. He couldn't escape and couldn't be rescued. It was too hard and would involve approximately 425 soldiers, 22 waterbenders, the Avatar, and Sokka. The 425 soldiers were needed to pull the 425 hidden levers all around the palace, the 22 waterbenders to douse the fiery dome, the Avatar to get you to Ozai, and Sokka for reasons unknown.

"Sokka. You're the master strategist! Help us!"

"Alright here's how this is going to work."

The rest of the conversation went something like this.

Whisper whisper

"Oh no. Absolutely not!"

"Yes! Now shut up."

more whispering and lots of rolling eyeballs

"Ew! No!"

"Let me finish!"

Whisper whisper accompanied by a loud groan

"Not AGAIN. Not EVER again. You're lucky this is Sugar Queen!"

Whispering…

"All right, troops! Break!" Sokka said. "No more complaining! The Super Bacon Escapade will begin in the morning!"

"Super Bacon Escapade." Toph muttered. "How imaginative."

The next morning, they all woke up with loud groans. Except Sokka, who was very excited. "Remember! Stick to the plan!" Everyone hurried to their positions in their respective wear. Toph was the first to make a move.

"Oh, excuse me kind sir." Toph said, batting her eyelashes. "It is sir, right? You see, I'm blind and seem to have lost my way. My accomplice left me here, and then I walked into you."

The guard responded, staring at Toph's curves. She was a woman now, after all. And a very pretty one at that. "Yes, uh, let me _escort_ you." He said, obviously dropping a hint.

"Oh, thank you so much. Say, have you seen my friend? I think she may be here, probably captured. She has dark tan skin and long brown hair and blue eyes. She told me so herself."

"Why, we just might. Let me check for you. Stay at this very spot, I will be right back." As the guard walked away, Toph grinned inside. On the outside she still wore a sweet, lost blind girl look. She had had to play that role too often before around her parents. The guard came back a few minutes later.

"Yes, we do have a girl of you description down in the dungeon. Come on, I'll take you to her."

"Oh, sir, you're too kind. I really hope it is my friend. Thank you so much." The guard led her away, smiling as Toph clung to his arm. Unbeknownst to him, a dark shadow followed them.

"To-"

"Kind sir, I do believe this is my friend. Thank you so much! Oh, I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Jin."

"Oh, Jin, it was no problem. I will give you a few moments to yourselves, but the girl is a prisoner, and you'll have to take it up with The Captor if you want her freed."

"I might, but I don't think he'll ever listen to a poor blind girl like me. I will do my best, and thank you so much. Come back in ten minutes, how does that sound?"

"Good. I'll be back soon."

"Bye!" As soon as the guard was out of sight (Sokka had picked the perfect one, he was so dumb.) Toph turned to Katara. "Call me Jin, we don't want anybody getting suspicious. We're all here- this guy, The Captor, sent Zuko a message and Zuko told him he'd give up the Lordship for you. No, sh! Listen to me. I've got your waterskin- keep it hidden and don't use it until Zuko comes for you!" Katara nodded. "What are the bars made of?" Toph asked.

"Metal. You can bend them, right?" Katara said hoarsely.

"Yes, but not now. I'll go to the Captor and straighten this out, but if it doesn't work I'll come and get you. You didn't tell him you were the girlfriend of Zuko, did you?"

"He doesn't know. He just guessed. I've been telling him I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Told him I'd been captured by the Avatar and forced to cook for them- he caught me cooking. They also have been told my name is Kya. You know, my mother's name."

"Ok. No problem, I'll use that. Look- here comes the guard! Keep quiet!"

"Oh, sir, could you please take me to the Captor? I think I'll tell him what really happened. He seems to think she was with the Avatar- but no, she was captured by him. He even thinks she is dating the Fire Lord! It's atrocious!"

"No problem, Jin! Let's go. I'm very sorry if The Captor has it wrong, miss." He said to Katara.

"It's ok. Could you ask him to send me some water? I'm so thirsty!"

"Of course. I don't know what he'll say, but I'll try it."

"Thank you." Katara lay back down on her blanket and seemed to fall asleep.

"Excuse me, sir?" Toph said to The Captor.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"My friend was captured by you after she was captured by the Avatar. She was forced to cook by them. I think you have it all wrong. She's certain not dating the Fire Lord. You mixed them up. The fire lord's girlfriend just recently disappeared. She was captured by Water Tribe rebels, didn't you know that?"

"Really?" The man said skeptically.

"Yes! Why would I lie?" I'm a poor blind girl who just wants her best friend back!" Toph pretended to be on the verge of tears. "I was adopted! I have no real family. She was all I had. And she's been gone for two years! Haven't you tortured me enough? I can't even get myself home anymore. Not without her."

"Calm!" The leader yelled. "You can't fool me. What is her name?"

"Kya."

"No, it's not!" he said with a triumphant grin.

"Yes, it is." Toph said, seemingly confused. "What else would it be?"

"She's Katara, isn't she?"

"No… Katara is the girl that willingly traveled with the Avatar. She's the one that is Zuko's girlfriend. Kya looks a little like her."

"Oh. Well, I'll still use her for bait. When I become the Fire Lord, she can go free."

"Promise?" Toph said tearfully.

"Ugh! Yes, I promise!" He said, agitated. "Now, get out of my sight!" Toph clapped twice and jumped once. Unbeknownst to the man, she was raising small towers of earth near Aang and Sokka, and signaling Zuko, who was hidden in the shadows.

"Here goes." Zuko muttered to himself. He headed toward the building to help his girlfriend escape. Zuko had already pickpocketed a guard's key set. He slipped into the building and tried to remember. Toph had jumped once, so Katara was one floor up, and she had clapped twice, so Katara was two doors down on the right. He slipped up the stairs while the guards were swapping patrols. He slipped the key in the door and scooped up a sleeping Katara. Then, he went to the stairs, wrenched open the door, and promptly ran into a pair of guards. Katara's eyes fluttered open.

Meanwhile, Sokka was trying to get Toph out of her predicament. Along with his trusty mustache and a monocle. "Just like when I pretended to be Aang's dad." He thought to himself, smiling at the memory. "Jin!" he called in a throaty voice. "Jin!"

"Ooh, Zhong, it's him!"

"Jin! Where've you been? I was so worried." He said sternly.

"I found Kya!"

"Good, good." Sokka said, momentarily disoriented by the sound of his mother's name.

"Zhong, this is my adoptive father."

"Hey, Pops."

"I have to go now. Do you promise to send me a messenger hawk when Kya is getting freed? Dad will read it to me."

"Of course, Jin. Promise." She waved, and stumbled after Sokka, clutching his hand. As they slipped into the trees, Aang gave her a quick hug.

"Zuko's in trouble." He said softly.

"That means Katara, too. Let's go." Said Sokka. Toph started to follow them, but Aang held her back.

"No, Toph. They'll recognize you. Help from afar if you can." Aang said. "We'll be back soon."

"Sorry!" shouted Sokka.

"Useless, worthless friends leaving me behind." She pouted, wandering away to "view" the skirmish.

Even though she had just woken up, Katara immediately pulled out a water whip and whipped the first guard across the face. Zuko got the second one but if they didn't hurry, they were caught. Katara jumped out of Zuko's arms and together they darted out of the building. Once outside, they ran into Sokka and Aang… along with a group of soldiers.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko." Droned a voice. Zuko spun on his heel.

"The Warden." He said in a harsh whisper.

"You know, you guys got me in a lot of trouble with what you did." The Warden snarled. "You were lucky my niece was there. Now, this is my way of revenge- and redemption."

"Okay?" Zuko said, bewildered at what he was saying. This guy was insane!

"Get. Them. NOW!" The Warden yelled. There was a flurry of movement, and the teenagers got into fighting stances. But no attack came. Instead, the soldiers that had gone to attack (versus those who stood there, uncaring) had gone flying into the air.

"_Nobody_. _Nobody_ messes with a blind girl- or her friends." Toph snarled.

"You? Buh… but… you're blind!"

"Yup. And proud of it!" Toph grinned.

"Jin! Look out!" a voice cried. Toph ducked just in time, and felt an arrow skim her hair. She angrily stomped her foot, and the archers behind her sank into the ground.

"Thank you, Zhong."

"Why didn't you tell me, Jin? I could've helped!"

"1. My name is actually Toph. Toph Bei Fong, master earthbender. 2. I didn't know if I could trust you. 3. I'm really sorry. Now, let me finish off this Warden guy." Toph's voice did sound apologetic.

"Mhm. It's ok."

Toph turned to the Warden. "What to do with you, mister, what to do. Katara, I believe you deserve to talk to him."

"Ok." Katara said softly. She took a deep breath and began. "You imprisoned me for two years. You said Ozai had won. You told me Zuko and Mai were married, that he didn't love me anymore- even though I said I wasn't his girlfriend. I was lying, but that's beside the point. According to you, Aang and Toph were dead, and Sokka was currently being tortured into insanity. And you described to me how it was all my fault. It all made sense and I took it was the truth for the longest time. Except- something was missing. No matter how many times you said it was my fault the Phoenix King ruled the world, there was nobody else in that prison. Also, you constantly said Ozai was torturing the world, but Ozai himself never came to gloat in my face. There was no proof, just lie stacked on lie. And you deserve whatever bad fortune befalls you, whether it be broken heart or torture until the day you die." Katara shrank back into Zuko's arms and fought tears. Zuko glared at the shackled man before him, who had been rolling his eyes.

"Anybody else?" Toph asked."Alright, here is your temporary punishment. Sokka can tell you how very aggravating this can get. Toph then sank the Warden up to his neck and placed a baby moose-lion on top of his head, asleep for now. The Warden frowned, confused. "Alright, Zhong, I'm putting you in charge of clean up. I know you weren't lying when you said you would have helped me. Since most of the soldiers have disappeared, we can't arrest them. Let them go for now. Alright, where have Uncle and Pinkie gone? I haven't seen them all day."  
"Hi, everybody! And Toph, we were doing something verrrry important, don't you worry!" Ty Lee giggled and Zuko and Katara spun around. "Katara! You're okay!" Ty Lee enveloped Katara in a death hug.

"Miss Katara, I'm very glad to see you safe and sound. Let us go back to camp, I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend another minute in this place!" Uncle laughed.

"M-hm." Katara had been unusually silent after her rant against the Warden.

When they got to camp, Zuko held back Katara with a concerned look on his face. "Katara, are you ok?" he said.

"I… I'm fine. Just… Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Who d-died? In the… in the war?" Zuko inhaled sharply.

"Katara, that's a discussion for all of us. We have to do that all together." Katara nodded and closed her eyes. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah… I'm ready. Let's go." They both stepped forward and Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

**A/N: That was long, for me. 4 ½ pages! Anyway, I'm in Florida and it is SUNNY! Yay!** **Anywayz, reviews rock out!!! I luuuuuuuuv all my reviewers! Thank u soooo much!** **U rox! Ok, review! Press the little button! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Dead

**A/N: Hey everybody! I took a while to update, I know but I'll apologize later- I just got a ginormous stroke of inspiration! :D**

"You guys?" Zuko called to the group sitting around the campfire. "Katara was wondering who, d-died, in the, ya know, in the war." Pain slashed across most of the faces.

"I know it's going to be hard for you to talk about, but I really want to know." Katara said pleadingly.

Sokka took a deep breath. "A lot of people died, Katara. A lot of them weren't close to us, but there are three that died in the raid that are special to at least one of us."

"Who, Sokka? Who?"

But it was Ty Lee who spoke up first.

"Mai and I escaped from prison and joined the Avatar just after you were kidnapped. The day of the comet, Zuko, Mai, and I went after Azula- and Zuko was challenged to an Agni Kai. Sometime during the fight, Azula turned the lightning she was making and shot it- straight at Mai."

Katara gasped and then turned to Zuko. She knew that Zuko had had a relationship with Mai- but he said he had let her go. Zuko just smiled sadly at her. "It's okay." He whispered.

"After that, Azula ran away. We couldn't s-save her. We couldn't s-save Mai." Ty Lee finished and tears rolled down her cheeks. Sokka wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"Sokka- tell her about… her. I'll tell her about… him, okay?" Zuko said. Sokka nodded and turned to Katara.

"We were at the airships. It was me, Toph, and Suki. I got the idea to turn the airships into one another- like dominoes. While we were going from airship to airship- Suki fell. I couldn't find her anywhere, but then she waved to me and I thought everything was going to be okay. But somehow she was on the Fire Lord's ship and we couldn't get to her. You could tell from her eyes that she was going after him. She walked to the front- I was watching- where he stood, calling himself the 'Phoenix King.' She leaped down at him- knocking him from his perch and fell-tumbled right over him. But it was distraction enough and Aang took over the rest- I don't really remember anything past her fall. I was so scared. When we found her, she was still alive. I took her to some healers, and they said she might be okay. Then one of them noticed the real problem- she was brain-dead." Katara gasped and stared, wide-eyed at her brother. "Her coma lasted until just a week before we left to find you. Then they declared that she was really… really gone." This time it was Ty Lee's turn to comfort Sokka.

"Kat- this hit him especially hard after somebody else d-died." Zuko said. Katara turned her face towards him, her face suddenly terrified.

"Not… Not _Dad_? Dad's at the South Pole, with Gran-Gran. Right?" Katara pleaded with Zuko, who still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Katara, your dad's dead." Katara opened her mouth. She gaped for a second, and then her eyes became the picture of rage.

"_Liar._" She hissed, trying to push herself out of his arms. "_Liar. _He's not dead. You're _mean._" She snarled, and continued to try and push out of his arms. Zuko didn't let go. "He's **NOT DEAD**!" She screeched, and began to pound on Zuko. She shrieked this at him over and over, hitting him with all her might. But her smacks began to slow, and he shrieks turned into wails and then sobs. She stopped hitting him all together, and just sobbed into his chest. Finally, she said painfully, "He's really dead… isn't he." It was not a question, but Zuko still nodded. "He's really dead, Katara."

**A/N: I know this is really short, but the next chapter is going to be reeeeally long. It's got a MAJOR surprise, and I can't wait to see if you guys like my idea. :D**

**Also- this story is beginning to slow, and I don't have much left of it. I might do a sequel, but I really want to focus on Superstar, and a lot of people told me they want to see It Felt So Right continued- so I just might work on that. I've been working really really hard to get WMM up again, but I'm in a slump. So, review with your thoughts, and try to guess what the surprise will be!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OK, you guys, I know I said that this was going to have a major surprise, but I think I'm going to use that for another story- I seriously just came up with an idea, and the whole story formed in my head last night. This is basically an epilogue- it's not a really good ending, but whatever. So, this is the last chapter, I can't believe it, but it is. It kinda wrapped up on its own. Onward!

A week after all of the commotion about the dead, Katara sat on her new bed at the Fire Nation Palace. She was dressed in a colorful kimono-like dress, and was really scared. Zuko had said he wanted to talk to her, and she was meeting him soon… She was pretty sure she knew what all this was about, but didn't know what the answer would be. She truly loved him, and always had. She had known he would come for her, and been wishing on a star every night since her capture. They had caught up, and were closer than ever and now she was certain she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko wishes your companionship in the gardens."

"Coming."

She followed the youth out to the turtle duck pond, where Zuko was waiting. The youth bowed, and left.

"How are you?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good. You?"

"Fine." Zuko took a deep breath. "I don't like it."

"What?"

"Being Fire Lord. It's not me. Me is traveling with you and Aang and Sokka and Toph."

"I know. This isn't me either. I want to go out there and help… I almost miss sleeping on the ground every night now. How did you survive? It's not fun to live in a palace."

"Yeah… I've been thinking. I'm going to give Fire Lord to Iroh for now. He knows what to do… and I want you and I and Sokka and Aang and Toph to go help people. And search for my mother."

"Really? That would be awesome. Does Iroh know?"

"Yes. He has one requirement, and I have one requirement. They're the same thing."

"What?" Katara said, startled by the news. Zuko pulled something from his back and handed it to her.

"Will you marry me?" Katara breathed in sharply.

"Yes."

A/N: Short and sweet! I just wanted to get across the point that they are getting married. Thank you all so much for reviewing! Bye!


End file.
